


The Veiled Asari

by AmityN7



Series: Rise of the Asari Universe [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Ardat-Yakshi, F/F, Flashbacks, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Prequel, butch lesbian, noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityN7/pseuds/AmityN7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C-Sec Detective Marion Corvus is struggling to find a purpose in life after losing her wife and child. But when a mysterious asari named Felina employs Corvus to protect her the detective's life begins to spiral out of control. Now being pursued by a determined Justicar across the galaxy, Corvus quickly finds herself in over her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Marion Corvus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Ao3 community! My name's Amity and I've been writing Mass Effect fics for years now over on FF.net. This story is part 1 of a massive series of connected stories I've been working on for more than three years. I hope you will enjoy it and share your thoughts with me in the comments!

Chapter 1

The Planet Nevos- 2170

She watched in silence as the Justicar stalked her. Weapon drawn and biotics flaring, the ancient asari warrior moved like the deadly predator that she was.

"I know you are here Felina. Shall we end this once and for all?" The Justicar called out into the darkness. Her voice was soft but commanding. This was the closest she'd been in twenty years. Felina knew she couldn't keep this up, not by herself. "The code demands I bring you down. One way or the other this will end. Why not make it today?"

Felina held her breath in as the Justicar moved past her hiding spot. The shipping crates were stacked high and even a Justicar would have trouble finding her in here. But she couldn't live in this old warehouse forever. She needed to leave Nevos. Slowly Felina began to move towards the exit. As she moved closer and closer to the exit the sound of rain pounding on the pavement outside grew. Then a shot rang out from behind her, striking the shipping crate beside her.

Felina raised her hands over her head and turned to face her pursuer. In all the years she been pursued by the woman she had never seen her face so clearly. The Justicar was beautiful and she had kindness in her eyes as she raised her gun at Felina. "I take no pleasure in this Felina. But the code decides my actions here, not me. I must admit, your will to survive is admirable. As is your strength."

"The c-code decides your actions? Are you s-sure about that? What did she tell you about me?"

"She told me enough." She aimed her weapon. "Find peace in the embrace of the Goddess."

"I'm sorry Raila." Felina said. Her voice slightly muffled by the damp bandages covering her face. Felina throw the strongest biotic pulse she could at the Justicar and a hot burning pain stung throughout her whole body as she did. Raila dodged the attack easily but Felina followed by sending the highly stacked shipping crates crashing down around them with another biotic pulse that burned twice as hard. As the falling crates disrupted Raila's line of sight on her, Felina launched into an all out sprint to the docking bays.

She slipped on the wet ground outside but scrambled back to her feet as she continued running to her destination. Her heart beat ringing in her ears. Behind her she heard Raila shouting her name and a few shots being fired that thankfully missed. Her legs were burning with pain as she made her way to the docking bay. The passenger ship was filling up and the turian guard at the boarding gate moved to stop her when he saw her barreling towards the entrance to the vessel. She knocked him down with a bitoic strike that sent the turian on his back. "I'm sorry!" She said as she passed the dazed turian and made her way inside the ship.

Raila was too slow. The doors were sealed by the time she had caught up and it had begun take off. Her leg stung from where it was struck by a falling crate. The girl was fast and smart the justicar had to admit. But this defeat did not weigh heavily on her. She was getting closer every day and her victory was inevitable. She limped over to the guard and extended her hand to the fallen turian and pulled him to his feet. "That ship. Where is it heading?"

"The Citadel. Do you want me to call it back?"

"Don't bother." The justicar was in no shape to pursue her target further today. But soon this decades long chase would reach it's end.  
\-----------

-The Citadel

"Why did you join C-Sec?"

"Why did I join? I don't know. After I was done with the Alliance it just seemed like the next step. Sarah wanted to try and settle down in one place. Find somewhere secure to raise a child." She blew smoke out through her nose as she took another drag from her cigarette. "Look how well that turned out."

"You must not blame yourself, Marion."

"Bullshit. Nobodies fault but mine. And don't call me Marion. We're not friends. I don't have time for friends." Marion said.

"And what about your down time? Are you keeping busy?" The shrink asked.

"If by busy you mean drunk then yeah I'm keeping really busy."

The doctor sighed. "Detective Corvus, I really think you should try and engage in more positive activities. It's been over a year. You should try to move on."

Corvus chuckled. "Move on? To what?"

"Make some friends, go on a date. Find something to live for."

"I already did." Corvus hung her head and killed her cigarette in the ash tray.

The doctor got to his feet. "Well that's the last of your mandated sessions. But it pains me to say that I don't think you've made much progress detective."

"No shit."

"I implore you to consider continuing our sessions. I will be submitting your psyche report to C-Sec tonight. In the meantime try and work on that positive outlook."

Corvus rolled her eyes. "Yeah I'll try that doc." she said sarcastically. "See ya around."  
\-------

The detective made her way into the C-Sec offices to meet her partner. A fresh smoke hung from her soft lips. She stepped into Valerk's office and glared at the turian.

"You're back." He said.

"Yeah. So get off your ass we have a crime scene." Corvus said.

Valerk chuckled. "Clearly the therapy has done wonders for you."

"Shut up turian and get your stuff."

The turian sighed as he got to his feet. "I was hoping perhaps we could start fresh."

"Keep dreaming. Now am I going alone?"

"No." Valerk holstered his gun and locked up his office as he left with his human partner. She was always like this for as long as he had known her. He had been partnered with her right out of the academy which he had found strange at the time. Detective Corvus was one of the first humans to join Citadel Security. He had assumed that she would be one of the most respected officers for having served so long. But nobody wished to work with the detective. Despite the woman not exactly treating him with charity he felt bad for her.

"You're driving." Corvus said as she twirled her cigarette between her index finger and thumb.

Valerk eyed the cigarette. "Marion, you're not supposed to smoke in here. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't give a shit? And it's Detective Corvus."  
\-------

-Zakera Ward

"Spirits."

"Not exactly a pretty picture." Corvus said as she looked upon the crime scene.

The asari's head was resting on the ground in a pool of purple blood. The rest of the body was nowhere to be seen.

"Who do you think she was?" Valerk asked.

"A nobody. This reeks of a gang kill. The head was placed here on display. Probably as a warning to a rival gang or maybe C-Sec." Corvus sighed in disappointment. "Gang kills are so boring."

"Boring? You have a morbid sense of entertainment detective."

Marion shrugged. "Been out of the game for 5 weeks. I was hoping for something with a little meat to it. Maybe a nice juicy political hit on the presidium. Not this child's play." She bent down next to the severed head. Out of the corners of the asari's cold lips she saw a small shred of paper peeking out. She pried it from the head's stiff jaw. Part of the message was obstructed by dried purple blood but it was still clear enough to be read. "Fist."

"Huh?"

"This is warning to that nigh club owner, Fist. You know the one that runs Chora's Den?"

"Yeah I know him."

"Like I said. Boring gang hit. Must have been a dancer." Corvus stood back up.

"Shame. She was pretty."

"If you say so. All these blues look the same to me." She walked over to one of the junior officers guarding the crime scene. "Get a clean up crew down here." She said and the young human nodded and brought up his omni-tool.

"You don't wanna look around anymore?"

"Why? This is cut and dry." Corvus put her face in her hands and ran her thumb along the L shaped scar on her left cheek.

"Well shouldn't we try and solve this? We are homicide detectives."

"Forget it, it's Zakera ward. I can't even think of one gang being successfully taken down by C-Sec in the wards. This won't be different. So i'm not wasting my time."

"Well how about I buy you dinner then? You know to welcome you back."

Corvus pulled her head from her hands and shot a confused look at her partner. She didn't like turians. Hell, she didn't like pretty much anyone. Especially non-humans. And she'd seen enough of her partner's kind on Shanxi to justify that hatred. But she was hungry. And Valerk wasn't as bad as the rest of them. "Fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah let's go."

Back at the offices many officers sat behind their desks on their terminals. Corvus twisted her face. She hated desk work but it was a part of the job. She made the old trek to her office and groaned when she saw Harkin leaning against the wall outside her office.

"Hey sweetheart. Heard you were back on duty. Had to see it to believe it myself. " Harkin said.

"Go away Harkin. The answer was no the first 50 times, it will be a no the next 50." Corvus spat.

Harkin chuckled. "Hey now I wasn't suggesting anything. But now that you mention it..."

"Finishing that sentence would be a very big mistake."

"Loosen up Corvus. I'm here cause the Executor wants to see you."

"Pallin?"

"Yep. He seemed pissed. But maybe he just needs some alone time with you. Wouldn't surprise me, you two are perfect for each other. You're both stuck up assholes." Harkin said.

"Screw you Harkin."

A wicked smile spread across the man's face. "Your place or mine?" he laughed at his own joke. "I gotta say detective. After that meltdown of yours. I'm surprised they're keeping you around."

Shame hit Corvus hard at the mention of the incident. She diverted her gaze to the ground. "Where's the Executor?"

"In his office. Have fun."  
\------------

Corvus calmed her nerves before she stepped into the Executor's office. "You wanted to see me Executor Pallin?"

"Yes. Please take a seat Detective Corvus." Pallin said without taking his eyes off a datapad. The detective did as asked and took a seat across from her boss. "This is your Physiological evaluation." He said as he gestured to the datapad in his hand. "Doctor Reed sent it over just now. He says you're not fit for duty."

Corvus shot out of her seat. "What?! that's bullshit!"

"Calm down!" Pallin shouted. "The council says we need to have humans on the force. They don't say we need unstable ones. But in light of...what you went through last year. I deemed it necessary for you to plead your case."

"Sir, I'm fit for duty."

"Saying it doesn't make it true detective." Pallin tossed the datapad aside and leaned back in his chair. "Listen Corvus, despite my misgivings about humanity you're not a bad detective. Not my best mind you. So this is nothing personal, but given what happened to your family and the incident six weeks ago and now this psyche report. I'm afraid you're not demonstrating to me that you are able to continue working at a satisfactory level after what happened."

"Please sir... I don't have anything else." Corvus pleaded.

"I think that's part of the problem. Here's what I propose, take some more time off. Continue to see Doctor Reed. And in two months time we can try again."

"Two months! What the hell am I gonna do for two months?!"

"That isn't my problem detective. My job is ensuring that C-Sec is operating at peak performance at all times. And it can't do that if I have officers who are not mentally sound enough to protect the citizens of this station. I'm suspending you for two months. Take that time to work out your issues. This will be your last chance."

Corvus wanted to scream. She wanted to leap over the desk and strangle the turian. She wanted Sarah. Instead she hung her head in defeat. "Understood sir."

Pallin leaned forward. "I'm sorry."

She made her way back down to her office ignoring every fellow officer that passed her by on her way there. Marion entered her office and slumped down in her chair. She dipped her chin down and let her dark brown hair fall down in front of her face. Corvus looked up to the small desk lamp Sarah had given her as a gift when she joined C-Sec. She reached a hand out and ran her fingers through the dust that had collected on it. Marion sighed and packed it up along with the small amount of other belongings she had and made her way back out into the offices.

Harkin had returned to his position outside her office now sporting a smug grin. "Well well. Looks like maybe they're not keeping you around after all. Well good luck out there detective. You know you could always stay with me if times get tough. I'm sure Sarah wouldn't mind." The mentioning of her name was enough to make Corvus snap. She dropped the box containing her belongings and lunged at Harkin. The detective wrapped her hands around his throat and kicked down at his leg bending it outwards and breaking it. "Get off me you crazy bitch!" Harkin managed to rasp out.

Suddenly Corvus was pulled away from the man. She fought desperately to free herself as she howled and kicked at Harkin as the man laid crumpled on the ground cradling his broken leg. She turned to see Valerk holding her back with concern in his eyes. "Corvus, calm down! Please!" her partner shouted.

The fight left her and the turian let her free. Marion bent over to her fallen belongings and found Sarah's lamp had been rendered broken from the fall. tears came to her eyes as she franticly scrambled to pick up the pieces. She placed the shattered remains of the lamp back in the box and ran as fast as she could out of the office and away from the eyes of her frightened co-workers.  
\-----------

-The Goldsmith Jazz Club, Zakera Ward

Marion Corvus sat in a darkened corner table. The cherry of her cigarette the only form of dim illumination escaping her table as she cradled a glass of whiskey. Silently she watched the band play. She used to come here with Sarah. She used to enjoy the music they played, the slow pianos and saxophones. Now all it was was another reminder of what she'd lost. The detective didn't know why she came here every night. Or why nobody had ever come to talk with her in her corner table. Part of her was thankful for that fact, but deep down it hurt.

Corvus took a long drag from her cigarette and followed it with a sip of whiskey. She wanted to stop coming back here. To stop seeing Daniel's face in every child she passed and hearing Sarah's voice everywhere she went. She thought she knew what pain was back on Shanxi, what a fool she had been. She finished her glass and rose to leave. Outside of the club she watched the skycars soar by. Corvus called a cab through the transit console and traveled to her apartment.

She removed her leather jacket as she stepped in the door and began unbuttoning her shirt. Marion began pouring herself another glass of whiskey as she made her way to Daniel's bedroom. She didn't dare step inside past the doorframe. She just observed the child's abandoned room. Dust had begun to cover everything inside but she couldn't bring herself to disturb anything from where he left it.

Marion finished getting undressed and didn't bother with a shower before she flopped on to her bed. She stayed on the left side of the queen sized bed just like every night. Just when she closed her eyes to fall asleep she was awoken by the sound of someone buzzing her apartment. She decided to ignore it but then another buzz sounded, longer this time. She groaned and got out of bed. The detective pulled her pants up her legs and threw her leather jacket on over her bare torso before opening her door.

Before her stood a frightened looking asari. Her face hid behind bandages that wrapped around the blue woman's head and made identifying her impossible. "D-Detective Marion Corvus?" The veiled asari said shakily.

"What do you need?" Corvus asked.

"I need your help." Felina answered.


	2. Felina and the Detective

Chapter 2

The detective was not what Felina expected. From what she had read about the woman she expected someone much less beautiful. Corvus' dark brown hair went down to her shoulders and her body was also quite striking to the maiden. Felina guessed the woman was at least six foot four and she towered over the smaller asari. The human's face carried much sadness. On her left cheek a large scar in the shape of an uppercase L was carved into her face and a second scar ran through her right eyebrow bisecting it as it traveled down to her neck. One last scar spread across the bridge of her nose diminishing her otherwise beautiful features. Marion's blue eyes seemed to pierce straight through Felina as she stared at her from within the doorframe. But possibly her most striking features were her muscles. Felina had never seen a stronger looking woman in all her years. Marion's arms were big and tight, her dark jeans wrapped tightly to her sculpted legs and muscular thighs. She was big, she was intimidating...she was exactly what Felina needed.

"My help? Listen Blue, I don't have time for this bullshit. Go bother someone else." Corvus said. Her voice had a rough edge to it.

"P-Please detective. I'm willing to pay you a lot of credits. Given your current standing with C-Sec I imagine the money would be welcome reward." Felina said in a meek voice. The rough tone of the human's voice intimidated the asari even more than her appearance.

Marion stepped out of the doorframe and moved in closer to the asari making Felina take three steps back. "Who the hell are you? And why do you know so much about me?"

"M-my n-name is Felina." the asari managed to stutter out.

"Alright Felina, you got ten seconds to explain how you know who I am, and why I shouldn't kick your blue ass for keeping me awake."

"I read about you."

Corvus cocked her head to the side. "Read about me?"

"Y-yes. On the extranet. Your...incident with that turian suspect six weeks ago. I figured you would be looking for employment. And I desperately need someone like you."

"Someone like me? And what exactly does that mean?" Corvus crossed her arms.

"You seem like you know how to keep someone safe ."

A flash of sadness invaded the human's eyes. "Well you're wrong. Go find someone else to bother." Corvus turned to go back inside but Felina grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Get your hands off me!"

"Please. I don't have anywhere else to go. I'm begging you for your help."

Corvus stood in silence, her blue eyes staring into Felina's. The human sighed. "You have credits?"

"Yes, quite a lot."

Marion gestured inside the apartment. "Come in." Corvus ran her eyes up and down the asari as she stepped inside her home. Marion's eyes were glued to the asari's face however; or what little she could see of her face. "What's wrong with you?"

Felina spun around. "Hm?"

"Your face. Why is it bandaged up like that?"

"Oh! Well i'm afraid it's better than the alternative."

"What happened to you?" The detective asked.

"Quite a lot has happened to me. But i'm not hiring you to discuss my past. I'm hiring you to protect me."

Marion shrugged and unzipped her leather jacket to reach into the inner pocket and pull out her pack of smokes. She noticed the asari's eyes lock on to her partially exposed breasts. "Not interested blue."

"What?" Felina asked.

"I said i'm not interested so i'd appreciate it if you don't eye my tits."

Felina dipped her head in shame. "I apologize."

Marion lit the cigarette and gestured to the small table in her kitchen. "Take a seat. I guess you can start with why you need my protection."

Felina did as asked and sat in the uncomfortable steel chair in the woman's tiny kitchen. "Well...I've been pursued by a woman for the better part of 50 years. She intends to kill me. Recently she has gotten alarmingly close to her goal and I've come to the realization that i'm going to need help if I wish to survive."

Corvus narrowed her eyes as she took a drag from her smoke. "Who are you? Why would someone be trying to kill you for half a century?"

"I have very powerful parents."

"So why don't they protect you?"

Felina sighed. "I'm afraid that is not an option."

Marion groaned. "Explain." She said plainly.

"The woman who pursues me. She was sent by an asari Matriarch. Matriarch Aquila. She's my mother."

Corvus shook her head. "What? Why would your mother want to kill you?"

"It is a very long story detective. One I do not wish to recount at the moment."

Marion took a long drag from her smoke and carefully inspected the asari "So what is it you want me to do for you?"

"I'd like you to protect and escort me off this station while keeping my identity a secret from everyone you can. If my name pops up anywhere the Justicar will be on us before we could ever escape this station."

"What the hell is a Justicar?"

"She's like a... i'm not sure how I could describe her to you. She's a bit like a C-Sec officer but she operates under a very strict code. And she thinks because of that code I must die."

"If this Justicar is like a cop that means you're a criminal."

"I am not!" Felina said.

"So you're an innocent girl that has no idea why she's been pursued for 50 years. That makes perfect sense." Marion said as she blew smoke out her nose.

"The Justicar has her reasons. I don't wish her harm. She's a good woman. But she'll stop at nothing, and follow me anywhere." The bandaged asari said. "Well...almost anywhere."

Corvus' bisected eyebrow rose. "Almost anywhere?"

"A few years ago a girl in a similar situation as me told me of a place where this Justicar couldn't follow. A place where her code would not allow her to follow. And where I could live free from all this."

"And what is this place? And why are you not there now?"

"I don't know it's name. Only the navigational code for locating it. I memorized it long ago. I would have traveled there myself but it is far outside of asari space. And well traveling can be difficult for me. It's my hope that you can escort me to that location. And then we can part ways."

"I'm not seeing my motivation for helping you here. Goodnight asari, now get out my house."

"Your motivation is one million credits!" Felina shouted standing up from her seat and trying her best to put on an intimidating voice.

Corvus laughed. "A million credits! Ha! A little girl like you doesn't have that kinda money."

"When I left my mother I took a sizable chunk of her wealth with me. It has helped me immeasurably these past 50 years."

"Yeah well I've changed my mind I don't really give a shit about your credits. Or you. I think you're lying to me. None of this adds up. You survive for 50 years on your own and now you come to me of all people to protect you?"

"I've been trying for 50 years to get away on my own. I can't do it anymore. I came to you because I had a feeling you would want to get away just as bad as me. And because I think that turian deserved what you did to him."

"You think I want to get off the Citadel?"

Felina took a look around the detective's apartment. "Am I wrong?"

Marion chewed on her lower lip. "This place you want me to take you to. You can have a fresh start there?"

"Yes. So can you detective."

Corvus took another drag and sighed heavily. "Screw it. There's nothing left for me on this station. Hasn't been for a long time now. I'd rather die protecting some alien than by swallowing a bullet."

"You'll do it?"

Corvus nodded and mashed out her smoke on the overflowing ash tray. "I'll do it."  
\------

Valerk sat behind his desk staring at the same screen on his terminal that he had been for the past hour. The turian sighed. Worrying about Marion was stupid really. He knew the human wouldn't waste a second worrying about him but he had an attachment to the woman he didn't entirely understand. And ever since he overheard that the human was being terminated from the force he had been worried how Corvus would take the news. She hadn't exactly been stable since what happened to her family. But who the hell would be?

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw an asari make her way into the bullpen. She carried herself with remarkable grace and wore an impressive set of black armor. He cringed when he saw her approach Harkin's cubicle. The human had been milking his broken leg to agonizingly obnoxious levels. And by the looks of this asari she was someone of importance and definitely not someone he wanted talking to Harkin. He got of his chair and made his way towards them.

"I am looking for an asari."

"Yeah? Look in a mirror sweetheart. Does it look like I have time to deal with a missing person? Do me a favor and leave me alone." Harkin spat at the asari.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. So take that sweet blue ass of yours somewhere else."

A shallow biotic field manifested around the asari just as Valerk made his way between them. "I'm sorry mam. Please disregard anything this officer has said to you. I'd be happy to help you with any problem you might be having."

The field dissipated. "Is this the kind of treatment I can expect from the famous Citadel security force?"

"No. I'm sorry. Please follow me to my desk and we can work this out properly."The blue woman nodded and followed Valerk to his own cubicle. "Why don't you start with who you are."

"I am Raila. A servent of the Justicar code."

"Spirits. What brings a Justicar down here?"

"I pursue a fugative. She is perhaps the most dangerous person aboard this station."

"Do you know her name?"

"Felina. Felina T'Soni."


	3. The First Contact War

Chapter 3

Shanxi- 2157

Marion Corvus drew in a pained breath as she gasped for air. She didn't know where the attack came from or how many of those turian things there are. She shook herself in an attempt to regain her bearings. Bullets whiz by her as she ducked behind cover. The rest of her squad, or what was left of her squad was by her side returning fire at every momentary break in the turian's attack.

A blast hit her hard from the side and propeled her back to the ground with a fierce smash. Bits of shrapnel tore into her face and immediately she could feel hot blood come streaming out of the fresh wounds. Franticly she begun rubbing the blood from her eyes as she crawled back into cover. That's when she realized she was the only soldier in her squad to survive the blast.

"Son of a bitch." She grunted. She peeked her head out and saw the aliens move past her position. She wonders if maybe they figured she perished alongside her fellow soldiers. Then Corvus sees what truly drew the turians away. A colonist had somehow found her way in the middle of this hell and had been stupid enough to alert the enemy to her position. She couldn't hear what the woman was saying to the aliens as they slowly approached her with guns drawn but Marion could see tears streaming down the civilian's face.

Corvus winced when they fired a single shot through the woman's stomach. The shooter threw his head back and laughed along with his men. But their laughter ceased when the colonist rolls over in pain on the ground, desperately trying to crawl away and save herself. For a brief moment Marion considered using this distraction to her advantage and retreating to safety. But she doesn't. She counts five turians and readies her Lancer. If she's gonna die at least it was going to be a noble death, but the thought does little to comfort her as she pops out of cover.

The shooter gets her first bullet as she unleashes a storm of gunfire upon the alien squad. Perhaps it was her position or perhaps it was catching her enemy off-guard but the turians were down to two by the time they ready their weapons to return fire. She didn't get back cover fast enough to avoid one of their shots tearing through her shoulder.

She gritted her teeth and stifles a scream as she waited for her Lancer to cool down. The remaining turians were screaming something back and forth to each other she didn't understand in her agony. Soon enough her rifle is ready and she spun out of cover while biting back the pain. She was lucky enough to catch one out in the open and her bullets tore him to ribbons before she could shift her attention to her final target.

Corvus paused when she realized the turian had surrendered, throwing up his clawed hands and dropping his rifle to the ground. Marion glanced over to the woman. She was still alive and crying out in pain.

Corvus turned back to the surrendered alien. "Fuck you." She spat and unloaded a slug into the turian's gut.

The alien collapsed to the ground and threw his hands up in a desperate pleading motion, his eyes wild with terror. "Please!" he cried. Marion finished him with a barrage of gunfire before turning back to the civilian.

"Don't move." She ordered as she took a knee beside the woman and reached for her medi-gel shot. Ignoring the bullet hole in her own shoulder she quickly applied all the gel to the woman's bleeding stomach. The colonist's eyes began to flutter closed so Marion lightly slapped her face. "Stay awake! You're gonna be alright now. I promise. Talk to me, can you hear me?"

"Y-Yes..." The woman said weakly. It was then Marion realized how beautiful the woman was. Her face was turning pale but she had remarkably soft features with freckles dotting her cheeks and nose and slightly curled blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"Great. I'm gonna get you out of here. You got a name, lady?"

"Sarah...My n-name's S-Sarah."

Marion smiled at Sarah to reassure her but doubted it was much of a comfort. "Alright Sarah, I'm gonna pick you up now." She struggled to lift the woman off the ground and cried out in pain as her shoulder continued to ooze fresh blood threw her tattered uniform. She couldn't worry about the pain now. "Shit." She grunted as she slowly rose to her feet with the woman in her large, muscular arms.

Leaving her rifle behind Marion began running as fast as she could back to base. Her unit had been on guard when the aliens attacked so it wasn't a long hike. However ti may as well have been miles. She was barley able to see through the blood streaming down her face and had quickly lost feeling in her right arm yet somehow she made it back.

Two Alliance marines came running out to her aid and she passed the colonist to one of them before collapsing to the ground on her knees. The men moved to assist her but she batted them away. "Fuck me. Help her!" 

Sarah's eyes locked on her rescuer as she was carried away. Corvus dragged herself to the medical tent and watched the docs go to work on colonist. Marion clenched her fist and pressed a palm against her wounded shoulder. For the briefest of moments she allowed herself to feel proud before she collapsed back to her knee.   
\------

Corvus's Apartment -Early Morning

"You wanna drink blue?"

"Water would be lovely."

Marion chuckled. "We got whiskey and...whiskey."

"I'll take a whiskey." Felina smiled. "I suppose we're going to be spending some time together."

"Suppose we will." Corvus agreed as she removed a bottle and two glasses from her kitchen cabinets.

"Perhaps we should get to know each other better."

Marion poured two glasses and slides one to the asari. "What is it you wanna know?"

Felina looked around at the human's home. "Why is it you're living like this? If I had the freedom to explore the galaxy like you do I wouldn't waste away in a place like this."

"Yeah well, the galaxy hasn't exactly been kind to me." Corvus brought her glass to her lips and threw her head back as she took a swig. The sleeve of her jacket slid down her right arm and exposed a simple tattoo. Felina was intrigued by the ink and discreetly inspected the name written on the detective's forearm.

"Who's Sarah?" The asari asked.

Corvus narrowed her eyes. "Nobody."She said as she slid her sleeve back over her forearm.

"Then why did you tattoo her name on your arm?"

"Okay we're gonna need some rules."

"Rules?"

"Yeah. Rule one, You don't ask me about Sarah. Ever. I'll tell you if I think of any others along the way."

Felina began to retreat back into her shell. "I apologize. I'm afraid I am not very skilled at conversing. I guess I haven't really talked to another person in about three decades. Never met a human before either."

"I'm honored." Corvus said in a montone as she lit a smoke that she had resting between her soft lips.

Felina took a sip of her own drink and nearly choked as the harsh drink went down her throat. "By the Goddess, you drink this?!"

Marion cracked a half smile. "Guess we should get some rest. Tomorrow we're gonna need to get some gear." Marion got to her feet and finished off her whiskey.

"Gear?"

"Yeah. You got some asari super cop after you we're gonna need some shit in case things go to...well shit." Marion rose from her kitchen table and walked to her bedroom before Felina spoke up again.

"Miss Corvus."

The detective spun around. "What?"

"Where am I to sleep?"

She hadn't thought of that. The detective sighed. "You can sleep with me."

"Oh. A-Alright. Well, what about that bedroom?" The asari asked as she pointed to Daniel's old room.

"Off limits. Your options are my bed and the ground."

Together they make their way inside Corvus's room. Felina felt especially uncomfortable but she was encouraged that the human would offer to sleep by her side. Perhaps the detective was beginning to like her.

Beneath her bandages Felina's face flushed a deep purple when Marion sheds her leather jacket exposing her ample breasts. Before Felina can divert her gaze the detective had noticed. "We're not fucking. So keep that mind meld shit to yourself." Corvus reached into her dresser and removed a tank top.

"I didn't mean to...I'm sorry." Felina said but still does not divert her eyes from the woman's torso. The asari inspected the scars that had hid under the detective's jacket. Marion's muscular stomach was marred by a hideous scar. Before Felina can investigate further Marion covers herself with the top.

"As far as i'm concerned this is a business arrangement. We're not friends, and I have no interest in "Joining" with you or whatever bullshit term you use."

"I understand." Felina replied in a meek voice. "You may wish to turn around Detective?"

"I'm alright."

"I warned you." Felina said before reaching back and undoing the bandages she has wrapped around her face. Slowly she peels them away until her face is left bare.

Corvus winces as she looks upon the woman's unmasked face. Felina is missing her nose completely along with several horrifying marks running every which way across her blue skin. Her lips are split and for the first time Corvus is able to see the asari's pain in her face as she dips her head in shame.

"Looks like we've both had our fair share of bad luck."

Felina sat down on her side of the bed with her back to the human. "It is the only kind of luck I know."

"Who did that to you?"

The alien was silent for a moment before she answerd. "I did." she whispers.

"Why?"

Corvus regreted the question when she saw tears begin to run down the asari's face. "I'd rather not talk about it. I wish I could say it was a mistake. Please Miss Corvus, can we just go to sleep?"

"Sure." Corvus switched off the light and got under the covers with her back towards the asari.

Felina settled under the sheets herself. "Goodnight Detective."

"Whatever."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Helping me. Nobody has ever helped me. Or treated me like an equal. You're the first person i've met in a very long time who hasn't tried to kill me." The asari said.

"Yeah well you can thank me when the job is done. Go to sleep Blue."

Marion had to admit, she felt bad for the girl. She didn't really understand how she came to be in this situation but Corvus knew enough about painful memories to not prod her for answers now. And while she felt no real attraction to her, it was nice to not have to sleep alone for once.  
\-----------

The Justicar moved through the crowded streets of the wards with elegance. Somewhere on this station her target hid. With every passing second Felina T'Soni grew even more dangerous. The code demanded she kill her but Raila couldn't help but feel hesitance deep down. This was the closest she'd been to completing her objective and as she grew closer and closer to the moment she would finally end Felina, Raila couldn't help but feel saddened.

For the past 50 years her life had been dedicated to this pursuit. In that time Raila had grown to admire the girl's strength. In a lot of ways she reminded Raila of herself. But her personal opinion was irrelevant. She was a servant of the code and she would live and die by it.

Finally Raila reached her destination and made her way inside the quiet restaurant. The Justicar felt something she hadn't in centuries. She was nervous. She traveled to the back of the cafe as instructed and saw her host sitting calmly in a corner booth.

The asari rose from her seat and spread her arms towards the Justicar. Her long dramatic black dress cascading down her body topped off by the peaked headdress the Matriarch wore gave her a grand appearance. Raila made her way over and accepted the embrace of her superior.

"Raila, how good to see you again." The Matriarch said.

"It pleases me to see you well Matriarch Aquilla." the Justicar replied as they separated and sat at their table.

"It was quite surprising when I heard news you had returned to the Citadel. You haven't returned to the station in nearly 50 years. Can I assume our shared interest has been dealt with?"

"I'm afraid it is the reason I've returned Madam Aquilla."

"You don't mean to imply that my daughter is aboard the Citadel?"

"Unfortunately Felina has fled here."

Aquilla's face turned stern. "I do not need to tell you how imperative it is you deal with this matter quickly. If anyone got word she was still alive and Goddess forbid here."

"I understand."

"Do you? I would have thought this matter would have dealt with already. My daughter is hardly a match for a Justicar. Perhaps you are not up to the task as I first believed."

"Felina's days are numbered. I am confident in that belief."

"I hope so Raila. I do not wish to even think of what would happen if Benezia got word of this."

"Benezia does not know the child still lives?"

"Of course not. I have no way of knowing how she would respond if she learned our daughter still draws breath. The woman can be quite unpredictable. Not to mention the political blowback we would both face. Benezia is concerned with her own foolish daughter anyway. All you need to focus on is finding mine." Aquilla said. "My work cannot afford to be delayed by some ridiculous controversy."

"It will not be a problem for much longer. I must admit, the girl has a remarkable will to live." Raila said.

"Well you better fix that." Aquilla rose to her feet. "When the time comes Raila, tell Felina...tell her goodbye for me. Take care." The Matriarch said and left the Justicar alone.


End file.
